This proposal requests support for the five-year continuation of our NIMH-funded institutional training grant, Clinical and Translational Research Training in Late-Life Mood Disorders (T32 MH019986), Years 16-20. The primary goal of this two-year fellowship (three years in selected case) is to provide rigorous training in the basic foundations and methodologic tools necessary for successful clinical and translational investigation in geriatric mental health and psychiatry. The fellowship is designed for post-residency psychiatrists and PhDs in the behavioral sciences (four post-doctoral fellows annually). Consistent with NIMH priorities, the focus of training in the new funding period will continue to be translational and treatment development research, as well as interventions and mental health services research. Research training in designed to be broadly multi disciplinary. The most important component of the training program continues to be an apprenticeship with an academically successful mentor which, in most cases, leads to faculty appointments and successful competition for extramural funding. Trainees develop core skills and knowledge in grant writing and research project management by participating in a weekly research survival skills seminar. A wide range of didactic offerings is available and is prescribed on an individual basis. All fellows participate in ongoing training in the responsible conduct of research. The proposed training activities take place within the Advanced Center for Interventions and Services Research for Late-Life Depression Prevention (ACISR/LLDP, P30 MH090333); C.F. Reynolds, PI) and the John A. Hartford Foundation Center of Excellence in Geriatric Psychiatry (Reynolds, PI). The second goal of the program is to provide research training opportunities, in the form of a summer research elective, to rising second-year medical students, in order to attract a diverse and talented group of medical students into psychiatric research careers. We propose to continue funding four summer research elective slots annually through this training program, as well as a one year-long medical student fellowship to the most promising student in each summer's program. Both components of the program, pre- and post-doctoral, are part of a broad research training strategy at the University of Pittsburgh Department of Psychiatry, to respond to a national shortage of researchers in geriatric mental health. The Department fosters many research career development activities for students and faculty at all levels. This training grant both contributes to and benefits from this developmental strategy.